marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk (Marvel Comics)
Summary The Hulk is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). Throughout his comic book appearances, the Hulk is portrayed as a large green humanoid that possesses immense superhuman strength and great invulnerability, attributes that grow more potent the angrier he becomes. Hulk is the alter ego of Bruce Banner, a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who physically transforms into the Hulk under emotional stress and other specific circumstances at will or against it; these involuntary transformations lead to many complications in Banner's life. When transformed, the Hulk often acts as a disassociated personality separate from Banner. Over the decades of Hulk stories, the Hulk has been represented with several personalities based on Hulk and Banner's fractured psyche, ranging from mindless savage to brilliant warrior, and Banner has taken control of the Hulk's form on occasion. Banner first transforms into the Hulk after being caught in the blast of the gamma bomb he invented while saving Rick Jones, a youth who had wandered onto the testing range. Powers and Statistics Tiering System:' '''4-C '''when calm '| 4-B+ 'when enraged | '''4-B+ | 2-A, '''likely '''High 2-A ' '''Name: Robert Bruce Banner; The Incredible Hulk; The Green Scar; The Sakaarson; The Worldbreaker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown at time of death Classification: Human Mutate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid for practical combat purposes, as he healed around 90% of his body mass within seconds, including his eyes. Mid-High over time, as his future self, the Maestro, took several years to recover after being reduced to powder), Multiple personalities that make him highly resistant to psychic attacks and soul-based attacks, Mystic senses (He can perceive spirits and can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them), His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, or, as the old saying goes, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets", Can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, As Banner he has a genius intellect that can create incredibly advanced technologies, Can absorb dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger, Adaptation (His body has adapted to breathing underwater), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible, Immune to nuclear and radiation-based attacks and can absorb their power, Resistance to Transmutation, Matter Manipulation (Tanked the Sonic Vortex from Sonic Assault Rifle, which rearranges molecules on subatomic level), and unwilling teleportation, Transformation | Same as before, with Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (The Soul gem may automatically protect his user), Durability Negation, Precognition & Cosmic Awareness (Users of the gauntlet see time as a repeating loop; whereas others experience the present, the users have already lived that before several times, only allowing themselves to make unimportant mistakes. This applies to characters as fast as several abstracts and a casual The Living Tribunal. It's stated that every moment that ever was or will cascades over the user), Energy Projection & Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, BFR, Summoning, Creation, Life & Death Manipulation, Time Stop, Size Manipulation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption, Sealing, Duplication, Soul-based Morality Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Teleportation, Cloth Manipulation, Healing, Conceptual Manipulation, Corruption, Avatar Creation, Negation (Adam used the gauntlet to negate Moondragon's telepathy, after losing the gauntlet), Technological Manipulation/Attack Reflection (Magus turned the Ultime Nullifier upon his user), Omnipresence (Magus was stated to be wherever and everything, although this isn't directly demonstrated), Matter Manipulation (Magus used it to play with, destroy and re-form atoms), Clairvoyance (Demonstrated here), Existence Erasure (Magus was going to use it to make Adam cease to be, obliterating all trace of his existence and making everyone unable to remember him due to never have existed), Body Puppetry (Magus manipulated Thanos' body), Nigh-Omniscience (The Infinity Stones were stated to grant the user Omniscience. Thanos claimed to know "all there is to know" because of his possession of the Infinity Gems Attack Potency: Star Level when calm (Destroyed a meteor twice the size of Earth. On par with the Thing, who fought Miracle Man, who created a star. Comparable to Colossus, who can injure Magneto. Magneto believed that, when he was filled with planetary energy, it would be like being bludgeoned by a sun.) | Solar System level+ when enraged (He has consistently been portrayed as comparable to Thor, and empowered a force field that temporarily halted the Celestial Exitar, who was much larger than the Earth) | Solar System level+ (More powerful than he has ever been as Savage Hulk. Stalemated a serious Sentry) | Multiverse level+, 'likely '''High Multiverse level '(Wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet) Speed:' At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Can jump into space), At most Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (He has consistently kept up with Thor, Gladiator, Hyperion, and Silver Surfer, though lacks quantifiable feats of his own that surpass even Mach 4,000)' | Immeasurable', possibly Omnipresent Lifting Strength:' '''Class M '''when calm (Can lift pyramids) '| Stellar 'when enraged (Capable of supporting the weight of a star) '| Immeasurable Striking Strength: Star Class 'when calm '| Solar System Class+ '''when enraged | Solar System Class+ | Multiversal+, likely '''High Multiversal+ Durability: Star level 'when calm '| Solar System level+ 'when enraged (Can take attacks from Thor and other comparable characters, such as Gladiator or Juggernaut. Survived a blast of magical energy measured to be 100 times more powerful than Hercules' strongest blows.) '| Solar System level+ | Multiverse level+, High Multiverse level+ Stamina:''' As long as he remains angry, it is limitless. | Infinite Range: Extended melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to Kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential Planetary range. '''Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence:''' As Hulk, most incarnations are not very bright, but capable of surprisingly clever battle tactics. World War Hulk has adult human - level intelligence and is even more clever in battle. Extraordinary Genius as Banner. He is one of the most brilliant scientists on the Marvel earth, rivaling the likes of Tony Stark, and Reed Richards. Banner is recognized as THE premier expert on radiation. Claimed to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth. When in an intelligent state of mind, he is proficient in martial arts, due to training from Iron Fist. '''Weaknesses: If he is not sufficiently enraged, he transforms back to Bruce Banner, with only base human stats (although he has shown the ability to maintain the transformation in varying emotional states), and can be KO'd depending on the circumstances. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Thunderclap: A term used to refer to a large shock wave created by a character with sufficient, superhuman strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive and lethal, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. Key: Grey Hulk | Green Hulk | World War Hulk * Before making any changes to this page, please read the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.